Izaya's sick day
by Craz3d
Summary: Izaya gets sick then Shizuo has to care for him


Izaya's room was cold and quiet as he lyed silently in his bed. _This is the worse I've felt in years_, he thought as he flipped onto his back. Nausia filled Izaya's stomach as he rested his hand onto his forehead. _Please be over soon,_ he begged. A slight change in the room made Izaya glance over at the doorway.

"Hey flea, long time no see" Shizuo smirked as he approached Izaya.

"Go away." Izaya muttered as he flipped onto his side. "I'm not in the mood to fight." Shizuo grabbed Izaya's collar as his veins grew visible.

"You look just fine to me" he growled. Izaya didn't seem phased as he pushed away Shizuo.

"I'm serious, leave me alone, Shizuo-chan" he murmured. Izaya covered his head with the warm blankets. Shizuo bit onto his cigarette with annoyance.

"You're obviously okay if you can talk and call me that" he retorted. Izaya didn't respond, he just glared over his shoulder at Shizuo. _He's faking it! He has to be!_ Shizuo slammed onto the edge of the bed with his fists, sending Izaya flying through the air. "How about now, flea!" He landed on the other side of the room.

"Would you just go away!? How many times-" Izaya started coughing hysterically then finished,"- do I have to tell you to! I don't feel well" Izaya snarled before he broke out into another coughing fit. Shizuo stood in place as he watched Izaya head for the bathroom with his hand covering his mouth. _Maybe he really is sick..._

"Hey, uhm flea..." Shizuo called into the dark bathroom. All he could hear was Izaya heaving continuosly. "Sorry about doing that." Izaya opened the door with anger burning in his eyes.

"You should be" he tried to yell but his words came out as a squeak. Shizuo looked down at him. Izaya pushed past Shizuo with no intention of meeting his gaze. "Well since you are now convinced that I am _actually_ sick" Izaya plopped down onto his bed, "Can you leave?"

"Nope, even if you are sick i'm not leaving. If I left now, than I came this whole way for nothing" Shizuo answered. Izaya sighed as he covered his face again.

"Well, if you are going to stay here, you have to care for me" Izaya grinned under the blankets.

"I'm not a maid."

"Come on, I can barely walk. How am I supposed to get food and water. Are you going to let me die from startvation?"

"Fine" Shizuo growled. Izaya uncovered his face.

"Alright, then can you get me some soup" Izaya asked innocently. Shizuo sighed then nodded as he left his room. _Soup_, Shizuo thought as he dug through all the cabinets, trying to find a can of soup.

"Damn, where could it be" Shizou whispered to himself. As he opened the last cabinet, he saw one. _Finally!_ He turned the can in his hands curiously. _How do I cook this_, he thought. Hesitantly, he started reading the directions on the side. "Pots, where are the pots..." Shizuo opened another cabinet with more force than he wanted. The door got ripped clean off as Shizuo held it in his hand. "Well at least I found the pots..."

"Here" Shizuo handed the bowl to Izaya. The soup was chunky and cold.

"Did you even cook this Shizuo?" Izaya placed it on the nightstand beside him.

"Listen, soup is not as easy to cook as it looks" he muttered while lighting another cigarette.

"No wonder why you can't keep a job" Izaya groaned to himself. Shizuo picked the bowl back up then trew it at the wall.

"There" he growled, "Now you don't have to eat it."

"Yeah, but now my room is going to reek of chicken noodle soup." Shizuo smirked as he turned away. "Can you get me some water please" Izaya asked.

"Sure" Shizuo yelled back from the kitchen. He reached for a small cabinet in the corner of the kitchen. _At least I remembered where the cups are_, he thought. As he opened it, all the cups fell out, shattering as they hit the floor. "Shit!" Shizuo stared at the peices of glass on the ground. _What do I do!_

"Izaya, I got it" Shizuo placed the broken cup onto the table. Izaya didn't reply. "Hey, rat." He still didn't move. "Quit it will you? I got your water." Izaya sat still in bed, his head covered in blankets. "Hey!"

"What are you yelling at" Izaya called from the bathroom. Shizuo whipped around to see Izaya slunched over in the doorway. "Were you just at my bed" Izaya laughed. Shizuo shook his head.

"No" he replied quietly.

"Oh yeah can you do me a favor?"

"I've been doing you favors all day."

"Alright, so can you please clean up after yourself?" Izaya glared at Shizuo. He stared back. _He knows about the kitchen!_ "I'm not deaf. I could hear you cursing about the soup and when you ripped the door off. Also, the glass" Izaya stated like he knew everything, "And don't forget the soup you threw at my wall."

"Fine, rat."

"Thanks, Shizuo-chan."


End file.
